1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sequencing traffic, and more particularly, to sequencing traffic by using a production line approach for improved traffic management.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology in transportation has evolved, the management of traffic for various modes of transportation has become increasingly complex. For example, air traffic in the United States has dramatically increased to the point where there are tens of thousands of aircraft flights in this country each day. The mandate of providing for safe air travel is charged to air traffic controllers who keep track of aircraft flying within their assigned area and instruct pilots so as to keep the aircraft safe distances apart. While air traffic controllers must direct aircraft efficiently to minimize delays, their paramount concern is safety. However, while the volume of air traffic has increased, the number of air traffic controllers has not increased at the same rate. Thus, controllers are responsible for more and more aircraft.
Air traffic controllers are situated in airport control towers, approach control centers, and enroute centers. Controllers in airport control towers sequence aircraft by guiding and separating the aircraft through landings, takeoffs, and taxiing. Controllers in approach control centers manage the flow of air traffic in the departure and approach area for an airport, while controllers in enroute centers manage the enroute traffic between airports. Control of a specific aircraft is transferred between controllers as the aircraft moves through the various phases of flight. The overall management of air traffic relies heavily on air traffic controllers, and on the instantaneous voice communications between pilots and the air traffic controllers.
Aircraft traffic controllers use radar to track the air traffic in their vicinity. The various types of radar give air traffic controllers the individual identity, location, speed, and altitude of each aircraft under their supervision. The controller will monitor each aircraft individually to ensure that the aircraft maintains a safe distance from other aircraft and obstacles in its vicinity. Frequently as the number of aircraft increases, the controllers find it necessary to use holding patterns and/or extend approach paths in order to safely manage all of the aircraft under their supervision. This creates delays for the aircraft and increases stress for the controllers.
Air traffic controllers must manage aircraft so that a safe distance is maintained between the aircraft. This is done to reduce the risk of midair collisions. Also, if an aircraft gets too close to another aircraft, then wake vortex or wake turbulence can be unsettlingly to one of the aircraft and can contribute to passenger injury or cause the pilot to lose control of the aircraft. With the capabilities of current systems, separation between aircraft is often larger than necessary. As the number of aircraft increases, this larger separation results in an inefficient utilization of runways as the runways will not be operating at full capacity.
A system is thus needed which sequences traffic to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for sequencing traffic may include generating a plurality of virtual containers that move at a predetermined rate and capacity and managing the movement of the virtual containers. Vehicles, such as air, land, water, or railroad vehicles, may be positioned in one of the virtual containers. The vehicle may then be managed to stay within the virtual container and therefore maintain the desired sequencing of traffic.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the vehicle may be automatically commanded by command data sent to the vehicle by a controller or other monitoring person or application.